Healed by the broken
by Find Perfection In My Pride
Summary: Bella Swan was raped and now has a three year old daughter. Edward Cullen is a paramedic. Something brings them together, but what if that something means Bella Swan could die? AH
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is my first fanfic so i'm not sure if it's any good. Please review even if you don't like it and give me constructive criticism._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but i do own the character Abbie._

I ran up the path to Bella's front door and rang the door bell. Why does she always take so long to answer the door! Well, it's only been 10 seconds....

"Bella!" I ran up and hugged her. I saw Bella's three year old daughter, Abbie, running down the stairs. Abbie's father doesn't even know he has a daughter. Bella's was raped, and the man who raped her left her drunk on the streets.

"Ali Ali Ali!!!!" Abbie screamed.

"Abbie Abbie Abbie!!!!" I screamed back, whilst twirling her around in my arms.

"Woah, Alice calm down!" Bella laughed.

"Your finally 18 though Bells! we can go clubbing together now!" At the mention of clubbing she groaned.

"Don't worry, we're not going today. We're going to the river." Her eyes lit up, the river is our favourite place ever.

I started dragging her out the door.

"Um, alice." Bella was trying not to laugh. What had i done now?

"Yes Bella?" She look down at herself, oh, she was still wearing her pajama's. Humph.

I dragged her upstair and chose out some shorts and a t-shirt for her to wear. We both gave Abbie a hug and left her with her Granma Renee, who lives with Bella and Abbie. Then we both ran down to the river.

When we go to the river we always go to our special island, which you have to cross the shallow bit of the river to get to. I covered Bella's eyes, i couldn't spoil her surprise now could i!

"Alice, what are you doing?" I giggled at her, she sounded really nervous.

"Wait and see little Bella"

"Alice! I'm not crossing the river with you covering my eyes, i'll fall!" I sighed, typical Bella. After much of my pixie persuasion, she finally crossed the river.

"Surprise!" I had laid out a huge picnic on the rocks in the middle of our island and her presents were sitting in the middle of everything.

"Alice, you didn't have to." I pulled her over to her presents before she could complain any more.

She opened the smallest present first, a silver necklace with our names engraved on the back with 'bff' next to it.

Then she opened the clothes, I lost count of how many outfits i bought her.

"Thanks Alice, your the best!" she said hugged me smiling.

We ate our picnic and then decided the find some flat slate rocks. Every time we come here we find slate rocks and write the date and what we're doing on the rock and keep them, like a time line.

Bella went over to the edge, next to the water, to look for rocks. I went to the other side of the island.

We we're having much luck looking for rocks, we had probably used them all by now. Then suddenly i heard Bella scream, not the kind of scream when you see a big spider. Bella was in trouble.

I sprinted over to her.

"Bella! Bella! talk to me!" She was lying with her head half semerged in the river, with blood pouring out.

"No! Bella!"

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, new chappy cos i'm being pestered by a snail to update! :)_

_disclaimer: i still don't own anything_

"Oh god, oh god." I searched my pockets for my mobile. Damn, it's at home! Please have your mobile Bella. I searched her pockets to. Yes! My brief glimmer of relief faded as i remember what i was doing.

I dialled 999 (a/n i thinks it's 911 in america but i'm not american so i don't know!) and asked for an ambulance giving them details of where we were. I hung up and knelt beside Bella. Luckily her mouth was out of the water so she could breathe.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Nothing. She must be unconscious. I carried on talking to her as we waited for the ambulance, i was trying to reassure myself more than anything.

After what seemed like ages of waiting, finally i heard an air ambulance above me. I stood up and waved my arms around. They landed in the field next to us and all piled out.

A bronze haired man was directing the rest of the team while i sat next to Bella sobbing, and praying she would be okay.

The bronze haired man came up to me. " Hi i'm Edward, whats your name?"

"Alice." I said through my sobs.

"Ok, Alice. Everythings going to be ok, Bella will be fine." I remembered telling him Bella's name on the phone, i'm surprised he heard me from how quickly i was talking.

"Does Bella have any family we should contact?" As he asked, i broke down crying harder. Abbie. How could i tell Abbie what had happened to her mummy. I imaged her beautiful angelic face.

"Alice, you have to tell me."

"Abbie, Bella's three year old daughter. And Renee, her mum." How could i let this happen, if only i had stayed with Bella, caught her when she fell.

"It's not your fault Alice." Edward said, as if he could read my mind.

After the team checked Bella over they loaded her into the helicopter and we flew to the hospital. I had been sitting in the waiting room for hours when Edward came out. I could tell it was bad from his face.

"Alice." Edward came and put his hand on my shoulder. "Can you come with me a minute please."

I nodded and followed Edward into a small room.

"Bella's is very badly injured, Alice. Her chance of survival is about 20%."

After crying non-stop for hours, yet more tears came from my eyes. This couldn't be happening, it must be a nightmare. Bella has to be ok, she has to.

As if reading my mind again, Edward said, "You can't make this go away Alice, you have to support Bella's family and we'll help you through this. We are trying our very best."

I walked out into the waiting room again and saw Renee and and Abbie, Renee obviously knew, but i could tell she was trying to be strong for Abbie, who was sitting on Renee's knee looking very confused.

"I can't do it Alice, your going to have to tell Abbie."

I nodded and picked up Abbie and put her on my knee.

"Abbie," i started, with tears coming down my face.

"What?" She said in her cute little baby voice.

"Abbie, somethings happened to mummy."

Please review and tell me what you think. _should i carry on writing?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing, you guys are great!! Lots of people have add my story to favourites or alert but not reviewed, please review, it doesn't have to be long. Thanks, I'll let you read now :)_

"Abbie, somethings happened to mummy"

She looked really worried. 'I'm sorry Abbie' 'I'm sorry Abbie'. I kept chanting it in my head.

"Mummy fell over Abbie."

"Like when i fell off my bike? Does mummy need big plasters like me?" She asked.

"Yes Abbie, like that. But mummy is very hurt, more than when you fell off your bike."

She buried her head in my shoulder and started crying.

"I want mummy, now. Where is she Ali?" She pronounced the 'l' in my name as a 'w'. She's just to cute, how could this be happening to her?

"It's ok Abbie." I said and carried her to the room Bella was in.

I saw Edward in the room sitting next to her. What was he doing there? I told him we wanted some time with Bella, he said she was still unconscious but we could stay with her if we wanted, then he left.

"Mummy? Mummy? Is you ok, Mummy?" Abbie's frantic voice kept called for her mummy to wake up, no matter how much i reassured she wouldn't stop worrying. She fell asleep with her hand still in Bella's.

**

I must have eventually fallen asleep. I heard the the sound of a sweet angel like voice wining to me, disturbing me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see i was in a hospital, what was i doing here? Then yesterdays events all came flooding back to me.

"Ali, Ali! I need a weewee!" She squeaked at me.

I grabbed her little hand and we went to the toilets. On the way back from the toilets we walked past the hospital cafe. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's picnic, the food smelt really good.

"Abbie, do you want to get some breakfast?" I could see she had already eyed up the chocolate croissants.

We went in and had two croissants each and a glass of milk. As we were walking out a saw Edward on his mobile, was it just me or was he crying? Oh well, i shouldn't interfere.

We got back to Bella's room, she was still unconscious but Abbie refused to leave.

As we walked out for another toilet break i saw Edward talking to another doctor.

"I just need some time to think." He said to the doctor, who nodded as he walked off.

"We need an answer soon though Edward." The doctor called after him.

Then i saw Edwards face, he looked devastated, his eyes were red and puffy. If he needed time to think, why did he just walk into Bella's room?

_thank for reading, please review! pretty please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n nexy chappy peeps!_

_Disclaimer: i don't own twilight (sniff sniff)_

EPOV

I was walking to the cafe when my mobile started ringing.

"Yes?" i asked impatiently. I was really hungry and those chocolate croissants looked really good.

"Edward, it's Dr Robinson, (a/n, thats my friends surname but i had to use it cos rob + pattinson = robinson!) i'm sorry, but your parents have been involved in a car accident." No no no!

"Doctor, where are they? Please tell me!"

"There in ER." With that i hung up and rushed to ER. Dr Robinson was there and led me to my parents.

As soon as i got into the room i broke down into tears, they had wires coming off them and machines everywhere. And both were hooked up to life support machines.

"No, Doctor tell this isn't what i think it is!" I begged him, although i could clearly see it was.

"I'm sorry Edward. They are both suffering wounds to the head and have punctured lungs. We would like your permission to turn off the life support machines. It would be the kindest thing to do."

I walked over to my parents, the best people i could ever wish for. How could i let them die? I didn't want them in pain but what they do pull through? What if i give them permission to turn it off when they could have survived?

I walked outside try and sort my thoughts out. Dr Robinson followed me out.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you Edward, I'm truly sorry."

"i just need some time to think." He nodded and i walked off.

"We need an answer soon though Edward" He called after me.

I walked into Bella's room. Although she was unconscious she could still calm me down.

"Bella," I whispered "oh Bella, what should i do?" I asked her rhetorically, as she obviously couldn't reply.

I explained everything to her, my parents accident and how i had to make the choice whether to let them die peacefully or just keeping hoping.

I took her lifeless hand in mine and gently stroked it.

"If you were concious you would be wondering why i have been spending so much time with you even though i have ever met you before. But i love you Bella, i don't know why, i have never even seen you with your eyes open or heard you speak. From the moment i saw you i was drawn to you, you are so beautiful Bella. Please wake up, i can't handle this. You and my parents, it's all happening at once."

I looked at Bella face, so perfect and unique. She gave me hope, i descided right then that i would not let my parents die. They are both strong, determined people and would want me to give them a chance.

Right then, Alice walked in with who i'm assuming is Bella's daughter. She looked at my hand in  
Bella's. Looks like i'm going to have some explaining to do.

_There it is peeps. Sorry it's another short one but i have to go out soon and still need to have tea. And sorry about all the people nearly dying and stuffs, lol. I am now not going to update until i have 26 reviews. Loads of people have added me to alert but not reviewed. Reviews make me write quicker._

_So no more updating until 26 reviews_

_peace out x_


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n I am so, so sorry i haven't updating in ages! I said Iwould update when i had 26 reviews and i have 34! Sorry, sorry sorry! :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight etc.**

E POV

_Right then, Alice walked in with who I'm assuming is Bella's daughter. She looked at my hand in  Bella's. Looks like I'm going to have some explaining to do. _

"Edward? Why are you holding Bella's hand? I know your her Doctor and stuff, but Doctors don't hold their patients hand do they? And why were you crying earlier? Why did you come in here?" God, did that scary pixie ever need to breathe?

"Well...I...umm."

"Spit it out Edward."

"I'm... kinda... in love with Bella?" It was true, but somehow came out as a question.

"Oooh! Wow! Really? Can we have a 'Edwards in love with Bella party'?!" Alice shrieked.

"Yes, really. No we can't have a party, due to the fact Bella is unconscious."

"Humph." Alice sighed. Then walked over to Bella's side with Abbie, who had been staring at Bella the whole time, and held her hand.

"She'll be Ok, won't she Mr Doctor person?" Abbie looked up at me with her sad chocolate eyes.

"Yes Abbie, she will." And i was starting to believe it now, Bella really would be Ok.

"Hang on," Oh dear, what did the pixie want now? "You never said, why were you crying earlier?"

I sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She looked away embarrassed.

"No, it's Ok Alice, I trust you. Well, I have just been told my parents have been involved in a car crash, and I've been asked whether I want to turn off their life support machines. They are in intensive care now."

Alice came and wrapped her arms around me to comfort me, and Abbie looked at me sadly, she may only be little but she knew what I was going through.

"My parents are strong people, just like your Mummy Abbie, They'll pull through it."

I left Alice and Abbie with Bella, and when off to find Doctor Robinson.

As I was about to tell him my decision, He told me my parents were doing very well and were off life support. Now all I had to worry about was Bella.

I was about to ring Alice to tell her the good news, when my phone went off.

"Alice? I was just about to phone you." I said into the phone.

"Edward you need to come down to Bella room now!"

"What is it Alice? Is she Ok?"

"Better than Ok Edward. Come and see for yourself." A smile spread across my face and I sprinted to Bella room, to be greeted by the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. And the voice of my angel.

"I love you too Edward."


End file.
